


To War and Arms

by steelrunner



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Drabble, F/M, Flirting, Implied Sexual Content, Secret Relationship, Sharing Clothes
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-14
Updated: 2017-05-14
Packaged: 2018-10-31 12:10:56
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 699
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10899084
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/steelrunner/pseuds/steelrunner
Summary: Tell me not, Sweet, I am unkind,That from the nunneryOf thy chaste breast and quiet mindTo war and arms I fly.- Richard Lovelace,To Lucasta, going to the Wars





	To War and Arms

**Author's Note:**

> Shoutout to [@elizawritescrap](https://elizawritescrap.tumblr.com), who is a Grade-A enabler.

“Where is the princess?” is the first thing Kolivan asks, once he disembarks from his personal craft. The greeting party waiting for him in the hangar is small: only the Black and Green Paladins, and the advisor Coran. No other Blades, for all that had made several of his lieutenants grind their teeth. Kolivan had been one of the few Blades with contacts still available on the planet he had just departed, and any more than one individual would have drawn too much attention.

“Well, you’re back a little sooner than we expected,” Coran says. “She’s probably still in her study compiling reports, but I’m sure she’ll be delighted to hear you retrieved the plans for the fleet.” He pauses then, looking up at Kolivan. “Er, assuming that you do have them - ?”

“Yes,” Kolivan says. He produces the datachip from the inside of his waistcoat, a flat piece of crystal as long as his hand. The Green Paladin accepts it triumphantly, and immediately stores it in a protective container that floats alongside her - the paladins all have strong feelings about clean-scanning Imperial tech before they use it.

“Excellent!” Coran says briskly. “Luckily, we’ve already finished all our supply runs - we should have you back at the rendezvous point in just a few quintants.”

“You have our thanks,” Shiro adds.

“And mine to you, for assisting,” Kolivan says, and then, because he can’t help it, “I will deliver my account to the Princess in person, if she has the time?”

Thankfully, Coran is distracted by some question from the other paladin, and Shiro only nods. “Sure. Her suite is on the twenty-eighth floor, near the helm.”

Kolivan nods, like he doesn’t already know this. Turning on his heel, he heads for the grav-lifts, leaving the cluster of Paladins behind.

The twenty-eighth floor is quiet, almost shadowy if not for the spots of blue safety lighting. It’s not hard to tell which part is Allura’s. The hall lighting here is brighter, more visibly inhabited, and there’s the smallest symbol on the door of her suite: an iridescent flower with long, curling petals.

Kolivan pauses before it, then knocks twice. He almost startles when the door slides open immediately, and the Princess’s voice calls out, “Come in, please.”

Allura isn’t in the front room of her suite, or the others that Kolivan checks. Her personal study, when he passes it, is empty and dark. Guided more by memory more than deduction now, Kolivan pads through the rooms, coming to a stop at a softly glowing entryway.

Allura is seated on her bed, in a nest that seems to be equal parts sheets, pillows, and data pads. Part of her hair is pulled up high, but the rest is loose, spilling down her back in heavy waves. The rose-pink markings that wind over her shoulders are softened to lavender in the blue lighting. He can see more of them than usual, because the shirt she wears is so large the neckline slides off her shoulder; a billowing fall of dark, thin fabric, cut to fit easily under armor. Judging by the bare legs folded underneath her, it’s the only thing she’s wearing.

She looks up at Kolivan and smiles, expectant. He puts a hand on the entryway. “Did you know I was coming?”

Allura’s smile curls up at the corners, becoming all the wider. “Anyone with the proper clearance can access the Castle’s surveillance system,” she says. “And there are cameras everywhere. Including the docking bay.”

“Did you know I would be back early, too?”

“Just faith in your usual efficiency.” Allura sits back, and his shirt slides down farther still, revealing brown skin he knows is softer than silk, hot to the touch. Kolivan isn’t some amateur agent to be distracted by his own thoughts during a mission - but if he had known what was waiting, he would have hurried all the more. His lips quirk in a matching smile.

“Coran said you were busy with your reports,” he says slowly. “I’d hate to distract you from your work.”

“I’m sure you would,” Allura says. She tilts her head, eyes gone bright. “Now come over here and greet me properly.”

He does.


End file.
